Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 Nov 2016
13:59:30 CHAT LossieX: hv 13:59:30 CHAT LossieX: s 13:59:30 CHAT LossieX: v csl vfgrt4i3ejdcn 13:59:30 CHAT LossieX: HHHHH 13:59:30 CHAT LossieX: feuvrr 13:59:30 CHAT LossieX: wdiwfgiwa 13:59:30 CHAT LossieX: idw7wqt7feroitgo;brh 13:59:30 CHAT LossieX: asdpoiuytasdfqwertyuiop';lkjhgfdesw=-0987654321§§±±±±qwertyuiop[] 13:59:30 CHAT LossieX: \';lkjhgfdsa`ZXCVBNM,.////////// 13:59:30 CHAT Reg Boy: ? 13:59:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 14:00:02 CHAT LossieX: one question 14:00:15 CHAT LossieX: is Reg bot a real bot or... 14:00:32 CBOT Reg Bot: Heck I dunno, ask Reg Bot 14:01:58 CHAT LossieX: Wow! Reg bot, you're so Fabulous 14:02:21 CHAT Reg Boy: why are you talking to a bot 14:02:39 CHAT LossieX: I am lonely :-( 14:02:51 CHAT Reg Boy: o 14:03:34 CHAT LossieX: Anyway, He do you get the ballot for the CC awrds ceremony 14:04:06 CHAT Reg Boy: what do you mean 14:04:57 CHAT LossieX: When Everybody votes on who was their favorite charecters/Moment/Case and worse ones 14:05:12 CHAT LossieX: the Crinimal Case wiki awrads 14:05:20 CHAT LossieX: *AWARDS 14:05:28 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 14:05:34 CHAT Reg Boy: what...? 14:06:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: :((( i wanted the case teaser 14:06:30 CHAT Reg Boy: we can have two teasers in one day 14:06:45 CHAT Reg Boy: idk ask tux @lossieX 14:07:28 CHAT Tuxedo!: pleasedont 14:08:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: watchu gonna do 14:08:50 CHAT Reg Boy: http://regboytest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 14:09:20 CHAT Reg Boy: the main background, the wiki sprites, the banner at the bottom, the module backgrounds 14:10:34 CHAT Reg Boy: how is it pls 14:13:14 CHAT Tuxedo!: hold on 14:13:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: i'm not sure with the main background 14:13:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: it looks like a background for a newly-made wiki 14:14:01 CHAT Reg Boy: kinda tru 14:14:26 CHAT LossieX: Its ok 14:14:26 CHAT Reg Boy: aight then forget the background 14:14:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: therest are good tho 14:18:24 CHAT Tuxedo!: i hope next case has 4 chapters 14:18:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: + ai 14:21:55 CHAT Reg Boy: same 14:33:05 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 14:37:44 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 14:38:22 CHAT Mudkip128: Why do you think they delayed Case 55 14:38:36 CHAT Mudkip128: like they delayed case 27 for sticker update ugh 14:38:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: to get more time for MOTP 14:38:47 CHAT Mudkip128: Oh that makes sense 14:41:26 CHAT Reg Boy: tux 14:41:30 CHAT Reg Boy: tell me 14:41:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: ? 14:41:59 CHAT Reg Boy: http://regboytest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity CHAT does the recent activity, etc. modules look better with that background that was on or without it? 14:42:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: hold on 14:43:15 CHAT Reg Boy: i am!!! 14:43:41 CHAT Tuxedo!: it looks nice without 14:44:21 CHAT Reg Boy: ok then that is p much the final look 14:46:01 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 16:19:37 CHAT Reg Boy: yeah boii 16:19:37 CHAT Reg Boy: 16:19:37 CHAT Reg Boy: 16:19:37 CHAT Reg Boy: internet in asia fucking sucks 16:19:39 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 16:19:41 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 16:28:09 CHAT Tuxedo!: suck 16:28:25 CHAT Tuxedo!: seems like we'r enot getting teaser 16:28:26 CHAT Tuxedo!: :'( 16:39:38 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 16:41:18 CHAT Reg Boy: ture 16:50:39 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 17:03:44 CHAT Tuxedo!: no teaser? 17:15:02 CHAT Reg Boy: aaaaaaa 17:15:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: ;-; 17:23:34 CHAT Reg Boy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa 17:29:14 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 17:35:30 CHAT Tuxedo!: same tbh 17:37:06 JOIN Disease me, Kit0804! 17:42:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 17:59:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: :'( 17:59:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 17:59:47 CHAT Reg Boy: ture 17:59:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: no teaser? 17:59:47 CHAT Reg Boy: aaaaaaa 17:59:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: ;-; 17:59:47 CHAT Reg Boy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa 17:59:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: same tbh 17:59:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 17:59:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 17:59:48 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 18:06:16 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 18:06:26 CHAT Reg Boy: TUXEDO 18:06:29 CHAT Reg Boy: http://regboytest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 18:06:37 CHAT Reg Boy: DOES IT LOOK BETTER NOW 18:10:10 CHAT Reg Boy: aaaaaaaaaaaa 18:10:21 CHAT Reg Boy: tELL ME 18:12:46 CHAT Reg Boy: TUXEDO 18:12:50 CHAT Reg Boy: TUX 18:12:53 CHAT Reg Boy: TUXE 18:13:00 CHAT Reg Boy: XEDO 18:13:02 CHAT Reg Boy: UXEDO 18:13:04 CHAT Reg Boy: EDO 18:13:08 CHAT Reg Boy: DO 18:13:12 CHAT Reg Boy: WTF IS UR PING PHRASE 18:13:13 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 18:13:15 CHAT Reg Boy: STFU 18:13:16 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't swear! 18:13:19 CHAT Tuxedo!: dick 18:13:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: jk 18:13:22 CHAT Tuxedo!: hell 18:13:30 CHAT Reg Boy: OK TELL ME 18:13:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: ye that's pretty gud 18:13:39 CHAT Reg Boy: IS IT REALLY 18:13:43 CHAT Tuxedo!: i still wanna die but ye it is 18:14:44 CHAT Reg Boy: WORKS FOR ME 18:19:48 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 18:21:48 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 18:24:33 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 18:28:34 JOIN Disease me, Girl12554425! 18:29:16 CHAT Girl12554425: Is there a teaser? 18:30:19 CHAT Girl12554425: (Even if there is i don't think they'll show the victim) 18:40:29 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 18:44:55 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 18:48:02 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 18:51:21 JOIN Disease me, PokeFanClaire! 18:55:29 JOIN Disease me, PokeFanClaire! 18:56:20 CHAT PokeFanClaire: Fuck 18:56:21 CBOT Reg Bot: PokeFanClaire, please don't swear! 19:09:47 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 19:16:06 JOIN Disease me, The Criminal! 19:16:37 JOIN Disease me, The Criminal! 19:19:13 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 19:19:53 CHAT The Criminal: reg bot 19:19:53 CHAT The Criminal: go 19:19:53 CHAT The Criminal: fucking kill your self reg bot 19:19:53 CHAT Reg Boy: y tho 19:19:53 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 19:19:54 CBOT Reg Bot: The Criminal, please don't swear! 19:26:57 CBOT Reg Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 2016 04 23